


Cute Boy, Hold My Hand

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Challenges, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Uh, Lance is /waiting/.Oneshot/drabble





	Cute Boy, Hold My Hand

"Cute boy hold my hand challenge." Lance announced.

It was out of the blue, no pun intended, and since Keith had never even heard of anything like this he wasn't entirely sure what to do right now. Was Lance just messing with him? It wouldn't be the first time he would, so he didn't put it past him...

"...what?" Keith frowned.

Lance huffed. He looked pointedly at him, and then down at his hand.

Keith blinked and then slowly took his hand. "Like that?"

Lance's face lit up. He swung their hands between them happily.

"Yeah," he said. "Exactly like that."


End file.
